


Clowning Around

by Bittersweet



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Balloons, Fluff, M/M, Pittsburgh Penguins, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 14:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14522139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: An incident in a grocery store makes its way onto social media.





	Clowning Around

“Sid! Sid!”

Sidney turned around and yelped as he came face to face with a horde of clowns. He jumped back, his foot sliding on something, and landed hard on his tailbone on the smooth tile floor, the groceries in his basket flying everywhere.

“Alright Sid?” Geno asked worriedly, peering around what Sidney now realized was a group of clown balloons, all with different faces.

“Yeah,” Sidney said, wincing as he got up. “Where’d you find those?” He resisted the urge to call them demonic hell beasts.

“Over there,” Geno gestured vaguely. “I got one of each!” He beamed as Sidney stared at him, trying to think of a response to that. “Finished shopping Sid?”

Sidney glanced down at his upended shopping basket. “Um yeah, just give me a second.” He blushed as he realized they had attracted the attention of other shoppers and hurriedly gathered the groceries off of the floor. “Okay, let’s go.”

They made it out of the store and home without further incident, Sidney relieved when Geno explained that he wanted to hand the balloons out at the children’s hospital the next day. Sidney had just finished putting the groceries away when his phone chimed. He swore as he read Kessel’s text, _Hey Sid, stop clowning around._ No. He had to be jumping to conclusions, there was no way that—he was interrupted by another text, this one from Murray with a link and some question marks. Sidney cautiously clicked on the link and cringed as he saw himself nearly jump out of his skin when confronted with the handful of clown balloons. He guessed one of the shoppers must have recognized him and had already started filming him before Geno had arrived. Sidney groaned, attracting Geno’s attention, and he wordlessly handed his phone to Geno.

Geno’s lips twitched as he watched the video. “Is not so bad Sid,” he said though he was clearly trying not to laugh.

“Are you kidding? It’s going to take forever to live this down!”

Geno shook his head. “Three days. Tops,” he said solemnly. “If not, give them something more interest to watch.” He grinned mischievously and set Sidney’s phone on the counter. “Now come snuggle on couch and forget this.”

Sidney really had no choice but to follow.


End file.
